Cathleen Crane
Cathleen, or Cat, is a supporting character in Batman Begins 2 Scarecrow's Revenge. She is Jonathan Crane's childhood friend and later wife, her main purpose in the movie is to poison Gotham City and bring back Scarecrow's status to how it was before in the prequel. Childhood Cathleen used to live on Scare street in Gotham as a child, she lived near a playground, roughly around late 70's, she and Kitty (as a adult she's known as Cat-Woman) were best friends and neighbors, they both had a lot of fun together as kids, this nearly lasted until a new kid came to the neighborhood. Cathleen greeted the boy, at first, he apprehended her as a snooty brat, but after a while they became acquaintances and later on, friends. Kitty didn't tolerate the new boy and told him to back off, saying that Cathleen and her were friends first, long before he moved to the new neighborhood, but he didn't give up, even though he knew he would be shunned by her friend again. However, that didn't stop him from hanging out with his new friend. Cat asked where he lived before, he lied to her by telling her he lived there too, just didn't have the courage to meet anyone outside his home. The boy's name was revealed to be Jonathan Crane, he hated that name, but Cat asked if she could just call him Crane instead, which he answered yes. The new nickname she gave him was a whole lot better than being called his first. Kitty, Crane and Cat all attended school together. Everyone, except Cathleen and occasionaly Kitty, would laugh at him and nicknamed him Scarecrow, because of how skinny he was. Cat told everyone to back off and leave him alone. Doing this not only won Crane's friendship but she also became his best friend and the two began to hang out, much to Kitty's dismay. Kitty told Crane that if he tried anything to hurt her friend in any way or form, Kitty would kill him. Coming soon! WIP! Appearance Cathleen is a seductive and beautiful young woman, she wears spandex pants with a sleeved shirt, coloured in black and a v-line white in the center of her chest down, it has a butterfly in silver wings and pink. She wears strapless, flat shoes. Cathleen's hair is black, sleek, and her bangs hang on the left side of her face. Her eyes are brown and she has curves that nearly make her resemble an houglass figure. Personality Cathleen's is a very monotoned woman who cares very little about the things going on around her. However, she does genuinely love nature, this is evident when she was planting flowers. To her family and friends, she's a loving, warm woman who cares for her kids and husband, who's usually busy at work. Though to her enemies, such as Batman, she's a bit ruthless, cunning, and a narcisstic woman who couldn't care less of what happens to Gotham, despite it being her birth place and home town. Role in sequal The movie centers itself and revovles around Cathleen, who acts as a protagonist, trying to help the wayne Tower. She collects evidence, like water samples, tissues, and other stuff. However, doing this project isn't her true intention, Cathleen reveals through her journal, which Batman reads later, that she's making a toxin that's so deadly, it can kill someone just by breathing or drinking it. With this going on, people would or will think Dr.Crane aka the Scarecrow is back doing his reign of fear, again this gives Cathleen enough time to make the toxin and bring back Crane's status how it was in the first place. Alter Ego Cathleen's costume is pretty much standard. No makeup is required, she only wears a long trench coat, a pair of large scissors, when chasing someone down with them, and a hospital mask, however, it's not for flu reasons. Very much like the slit-mouthed woman, she comes up to anyone and asks them how she looks, even if they compliment her or give a genuine or comment on her appearance and beauty, she'll reveal her mouth to be cut wide open from her mouth that reaches from ear to ear. The slit mouth itself is an illusion meant to scare, but she can't really do so on her own and that's where both the toxin and fear gas come in. It's used to bring the illusion to life. Trivia *Cathleen's name comes from Scottish meaning "scary lady" or "Lady of fear" which seems appropriate to her relationship and marriage with the Scarecrow. *Cathleen's name also means "Scarecrow" in Swahili. *In the cartoon series and live action, everyone address her either by her first name or just as Mrs.Crane. *She is the second woman to be married to a Batman antagonist, first being Nora Freeze. *She's currently the only one who hasn't yet encountered Batman in person yet. *Her birthday is unknown, but it's revealed to be 23rd of an unknown month and year. *Her daughter, Shrieky mostly resembles her father, in both his looks and behavior. *Like her husband, she participates in crime, with him she wears a long trench coat and a hospital mask. *In both movies, she's the slit-mouthed woman, but with a whole different name, Phobia, which appropriately fits with both her costume and as Scarecrow's sidekick. *Unlike her husband, she doesn't use fear gas, she simply asks a question and, regardless of the answer, she'll reveal a hideous and terrifying cut mouth asking angerly "AM I PRETTY NOW?? EVEN LIKE THIS?! HOW ABOUT NOW??!!!!" *Her alter ego's inspired by the Japanese Urban Legend, the slit-mouthed woman. Coming soon! WIP! Gallery Cathleen's family. Batman-Begins-Scarecrow-Screencaps-dr-jonathan-crane-scarecrow-13222084-1022-420 (2).jpg|Dr.Crane, her husband. Dr.Crane aka Scarecrow.jpg|The Scarecrow, her husband. Crane as a cartoon.jpg|Crane as a cartoon. Cane Crane.png|Cane, her son. Shrieky Crane.png|Shrieky, her daughter. Category:Bio Category:Rebel Category:Batman Characters Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Girlfriends Category:Friend of the Enemy Category:Villians who dont seem evil at first Category:Villans Category:Evil Category:Evil turned Good Category:Characters Category:Anti Hero/Villain Category:Neutral Category:Nieces Category:Females Category:Fear User(s)